The diseases of Anorectum Section mainly refer to the diseases of anus, rectum and colon. Common anorectal diseases include internal hemorrhoids, external hemorrhoids, anal fissure, anal fistula, proctoptoma, rectal polyp, rectocele and so on. The colopathy includes ulcerative colitis, colonic polyps, colonic diverticulitis, colonic tumor and so on.
There is a method called PPH in the surgery operation of removal of hemorrhoids, namely, the Procedure for Prolapse and Hemorrhoids with the conventional circular stapler. The principle of PPH are as follows: the internal hemorrhoids, the mucosa and submucosa on the hemorrhoids are cut for about 3 cm-4 cm on condition that the anal tissues are conserved; the two ends are anastomosed, while the blood supply to hemorrhoids is blocked, to pull up and fix the deciduous tissues, so that the anal canal and rectum in pathology state are restored to normal anatomic state. Operative treatment for the severe hemorrhoids with PPH has advantages of allaying the pain and reducing bleeding amount after the operation, shortening hospital stay, speeding up recovery period, no influence on daily life, low recurrence rate, etc. However, in clinical practice, some patients do not have three but one or two abnormal hemorrhoids simultaneously. If the conventional circular stapler is used to cut around, three hemorrhoids will all be cut no matter whether they are in normal or abnormal states. The operation will harm the patients and has no positive influences on rehabilitation after the operation. Furthermore, for the reason that the conventional circular stapler is a circumferential device for cutting and suturing, after the conventional circular stapler cuts and sutures all or part of the mucosa and tissue coordinating with the conventional anal speculum pedestal, there will be suture and incision around the rectum, and also a lap of pins at the suture and incision, which makes the suture and incision become abnormally rigid and inflexible. When the patients are defecating, the suture and incision may be distracted and need to be sutured again, which will increase the pain of the patients and increase the medical expenditures.
On the other hand, the rectal polyp in the anorectal diseases generally refers to the protrusion lesion of the rectal mucosa surface extruding to the rectum cavity, and includes adenoma, children polyp, inflammatory polyp and polyposis. It is known in recent years that the polyp is a kind of lesion inducing colorectal cancers, and cutting the polyp as soon as possible can prevent the cancers from occurring. So the polyp as the precancerous lesion has attracted more attention. The rectocele, or protuberance of the rectal anterior wall, also known as proctocele, is one of the syndromes of the exit obstruction. The rectal wall of the patient extrudes into the vagina due to the thin rectovaginal septum, just like a hernia. At present, there are mainly three methods as follows for treating the two kinds of diseases described above:
1. Surgical repairer via rectum. There are two particular methods as follows:                I. At the bottom of the rectum and 0.5 cm above the tooth trace, make a longitudinal incision about 7 cm long and deep into the submucosal to make the muscle exposed. Dissociate the mucosal flap on both sides for 1 cm to 2 cm according to the width of the rectocele. Then suture with chromic catgut of model 2/0, and close the left edge of the musculi levator ani. At last, repair the flap on both sides and make intervening suture for the mucosal incision with chromic catgut.        II. Make a transverse incision about 1.5-2 cm long. Make longitudinal incisions about 7 cm long at two ends of the transverse incision respectively to form a U-shaped incision. Firstly, make intervening transverse suture for about 3 stitches to 4 stitches and suture the slack rectovaginal septum transversely. Secondly, make intervening longitudinal suture for about 2 stitches to 3 stitches, and cut the excess mucous membrane, and suture the edges of the mucosal muscle flap with the tooth line discontinuously. At last, suture the longitudinal incisions at the two ends of the transverse incision continuously or discontinuously.        
2. Closed repair via rectum. The procedures of this method are as follows: clamp the muscularis mucosae longitudinally with curved forceps according to the size of the rectocele; then suture the muscularis mucosae from bottom to top continuously till to the symphysis pubis with the chromic catgut of model 2/0.
3. Closed suture for repairing the rectocele via rectum. The procedures of this method are as follows: make double breasted and continuous interlocking suture on the rectocele to suture the mucosa, the submucosa and the mucosal muscle together; eliminate sacs on the rectal anterior wall; tighten the continuous interlocking suture to make a strangulation and make the mucosa necrotic and deciduous, so that the wounds near the submucosa and the mucosal muscle heal quickly.
The disadvantages of the methods above are that, the procedures of the operations are too complicated, the suture is made by hand, the suturing speed is slow and the effects are not satisfactory.